Must I love a manwho doesn't love me
by benedit
Summary: This is a GrimmjowNel fanfiction Nel is in love with a man that does not love her, what will it take for Grimmjow to love her? I don't have much to say about the summary, just read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I really want to apologize again because it seems that I can't make up my mind with my story. But I promise you this is final. Lately I have been reading a lot of Grimmjow fanfiction and its really amazing, this is what lead to the change of character. However the change of story was all because I realize the story or plot before was just a bit too similar to a story I read, I never meant it to be similar so I apologize if I offended anyone. I just hope this new story is good enough for you guys. This is a GrimmNel fanfiction. Enjoy!

"Nel why don't you go back to school" Well I thought about going back to school, but how can I, when I wasted my chances and it's not like I have the money to pay for the school fees now.

"Tia I don't know... Maybe I should just look for a job as a nanny you know, after all I can't be leaving these two alone"

"Alright if you say so"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know you're all probably wondering what just happened there. We'll let me enlighten you.

My name is Neliel tu odelschwanck,some people call me Nel for short, so just call me Nel. I used to be a student at karukara university, which is one of the best universities, thanks to my scholarship I was offered a place. Oh yeah One more thing, I have a 1 year old kid. I live with my best friend Tia, my son and little brother Ayako who is 10. well I used to live with my older brother but he died.

My life hasn't been so great since the death of my brother, not like it was ever great in the first place but the death of my brother, who was my only father figure really had an impact on me, Ayako and my son lives, he was my sons and younger brother father figure also, he used to babysit for me when I was busy, he was just amazing, Kaien Shiba.

I know you're probably wondering why we have different surnames. Our parents divorce and they each took a child or two with them, Ayako and I went with daddy and since I was a daddies little girl and Ayako was always by my side and kaien went with my mother and she changed his surname to hers. Our parents died in a car accident, they were planing to get back together and on their way to sign some papers they got in a car accident and since then we never thought of changing our names, well kaien's name to be precise since it cost a lot of money.

This is just a brief background of me, so Why not I start from the begin when everything were not great but at least better than then and now.

I had my son when I was 18, it might of been an accident but I love my son very much. Me and the father of my son are no more. Well never really were in the first place. I'm not very proud of the relationship I had with the man, he was some kind of a sugar daddy since he was 30 years old when I was only 18. He was My resource for money. You see I come from a very poor family, I lost my parents at a very young age and since then,my older brother took care of me and my younger brother Ayako. Our income was very low, we will spend money but money hardly came in, so I had to find another way to raise money and I couldn't find a proper job because I had school and It's really hard finding jobs nowadays.

One day after university, my friend Tia invited me over her parents house for dinner. I really didn't want to go because I knew I had to go home and see if I could find some money so that I can make dinner since there wasn't anymore food to feed us that day and I didn't want to be enjoying rich meals while my brothers Starved. However Tia insisted and promised that she would pack me some food to take home for my brothers. That day was the day I met my sons father. I left Tia since it was getting late and went to the bus stop to wait for my bus. the neighbourhood was known for rich people, I looked around and thought"I could not afford this in a thousand years." I often wondered if one day I can have a family with a man I loved and kids, I love children.

As I was day dreaming a range rover evoque stopped and park at the side road and a man got out and approached me. The man was quite scary with his creepy smile. (Can you guess who it was? Well yes why)GIN ICHIMARU he said his name was and his boss wanted me. I was quite taken back because why would he want me for. Curiosity took over me and I followed the weird man called gin where the car was and I was told to get in, although it was more like a command to get in. There goes all my parents taught me don't speak to strangers and don't get in strangers cars especially rich peoples cars they can kidnapper you with not trace, I mused.

We spoke about me for a about 15 minutes, the guy seemed really nice. He even asked me to join him for dinner but I declined since I already had dinner at Tia's and I was pretty much fullal ready, then I remembered I needed to get going to drop food at home that Tia gave me for my brothers. Just As I was about to get out of the car, he gave me a proposition that he will pay me 25000 dollars every time I meet him and we go out. The offer was very tempting and it meant that I can help my brother with rent, food and buy Ayako anything he wants. I accepted the proposition and we exchanged numbers. Although he never mention the name sex I knew that's what he also meant by going out. Since then I started sleeping with sossuke which resulted in me having my son. Sossuke was the CEO of a well known company, although he was not the riches man in the word or japan he was still rich, he had a net worth of about 150 million dollars. No I did not do any research, im no gold digga, he told me himself, and I never asked. His really a show off. But anyways meeting sossuke resulted in me having my beautiful baby boy.

My brother was very furious with me when he found out I was pregnant. A month and a half from meeting sossuke, we spent a lot of time together, he will take me to expensive restaurants and clothes shops and Everytime my brother will question me where I got the clothes, money or where I'm going I would say "Tia" Often we would argue and I would always end up crying and storming out. Obviously my brother wasn't buying my stories since he knew how much I don't like getting help from my friends. Tia has always offered to help with some money but I always refused. As I was saying a month and half after meeting Sossuke I started to throw up every time I ate. So I told tia since she's the only friend I trusted and she suggested that we should go to the shop and get a pregnancy test. I looked at her with wide eyes thinking no it can't be. Yes I told Tia I was sleeping with a man for money, she had never judged me or asked me further questions although I never told her who the man was or his name. Back to the pregnancy test. Yes I stared at Tia wide eye thinking no it can not be. Tia volunteered to go to the shop and get the pregnancy test for me and came back with 5 pregnancy test. I was thinking isn't that a bit too much? We both went to the bath room even though my bath room was really small and could hardly fit two people unless you were Ayako. Tia explained to me what to do and left me to do my business, I waited a couple minutes and then fainted. Apparently the gods wanted my life to be over as I was fainting my brother walked in the house finding rukia pacing in the living room then Hearing a loud bang in the bathroom. They both ran into the bathroom too see me spread out on the floor with 5 pregnancy test.

I woke up in the sofa with my brother sitting down on the chair a bit distant facing me. I groaned as I felt pain on my head. I was out for about 30 minutes. Kaien spoke first. " I sent Tia home 5 minutes agO...but now you young lady what is the meaning of this?" He held out 5 pregnancy test for me to see. I've never been so embarrassed and ashamed. My brother said no more i didn't answer him after 5 minutes of waiting for me to answer he got fed up and got up and went to his room.

I found out I was about a month pregnant. At first I didn't know what to tell Sossuke and my brother hardly spoke to me. I still meet Sossuke and we slept, sometime he often was too rough with me and I fear for the child that was growing inside of me. So I decided that I needed to tell him soon.

I layed there as he thrust hard and deep inside me. It hurt so baldly but I didn't want to complain. "Fuck nel you're so tight" he groaned as he came inside me. he layed by my side and held me close to him. Kissing my hair and rubbing my back in circles. When he did things like that it made me feel loved and wanted. And I often wondered maybe, just maybe we can work out and have a family even get married. But I was just a naive young girl. But that never stopped me from hopping. I felt that my dreams of meeting someone and living in a big house full of kids was final coming true until I opened my big mouth.

" baby, I have something I need to tell you... But please don't get angry, I don't want this to come between us you know?" He lifted my chin up with his two fingers for me to look at him in the eye as he said " what is it" I've never been so nervous in my life " well..um..uh lately I've been throwing up a lot and... ''Nelliel get to the point he snapped" I really hated it when he called me by my full name. " I'm pregnant!" I shouted and squeeze my eye shut waiting for "it." Often he would slap me if I say something bad or do something that doesn't please him. So I was waiting for the slap but it never came. I opened one my eye to peek and see what he was doing but he just looked calm smirking at me. "You're not mad" I question staring at him with hope. "Nel, nel, nel how can I be, all you have to do it remove that thing and everything will be fine" I looked at him like he was mad, he had lost it right? No I can't do that! Well I didn't know I was thinking out loud until I felt harsh slap on my right cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME, YOU WILL ABORT THAT THING OR ME AND YOU ARE DONE! NOW NELLIEL. Choose you good for nothing whore!"

I don't think I have ever made a right decision in my life ever until that moment. " I chose that "thing" my baby you bustard" I said through gritted teeth

"GET YOU DAMN THINGS OUT OF MY HOUSE IN THE COUNT OF TEN OR YOU AND THAT THING ARE DEAD" I got my things so fast and ran out of the house, since then I never heard from that man he even cut my allowance and took out all the money that was in the account. Now I'm right back from where I started only now with one more burden.

I gave birth with the help of Tia, in a hospital owned by her aunt. The women was really nice, she was the one that took charge of me, her name was Aiko...ummm her surname was quite hard I think jagujack jaguejack no jaegerjaquez! Yes that was it Jaegerjaquez! Apparently her husband was German so that explains the hard to pronounce name. But it's a sexy name. Anyways I gave birth to a healthy baby boy who looked like my brother so much. He had black hair like my brother too. I named him Diachi. After giving birth I stopped going university because I had to look after my baby, kaien offered to help me when he was free, but that wouldn't be enough, because he hardly was ever free. He said he will pick up longer hours at work to make more money to afford a part time nanny when I had school but I didn't want my a couple of week year old baby left with someone I did not know and what if Daichi was hungry? Who would breast Feed him? So I stayed at home every day doing nothing, but I didn't mind since being a mother was an amazing experience. Tia would come by sometimes to check up on and spoil Daichi with gifts even though I told her not to. She would tell me to shut up, only because I don't let her spoil it doesn't mean she shouldn't spoil her nephew. I really couldn't ask for a better friend.

A year after having Daichi I lost my brother kaien in a car accident with his finance, I was really devastated. Tia took me in since she moved put of her patents house, but I promised her I will pay her back for everything but she got really angry at me for even thinking to pay her back she said what are friends for? But I still felt bad for intruding in her home and it was just like I was by myself but I had a 1 year old baby and 10 year old brother.

That is just a bit about me guys although there's much more to tell, I think I'll just stop there for a moment.

Well there you got, just a quick intro you know. Guys leave some review let me know how the story is going. It might be short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I can't wait to introduce grimmjow but I will take this story slow and build it up for you guys. One step at a time. I will update the next chapter if I see some reviews I need to know how I'm doing. Also I feel like I'm not saying much about Ayako but in the coming chapters I will.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been living with Tia for two month now since my brother died. I feel so useless, I can't find a job. Every night I cry, my life has never been more shit, I don't know what to do with myself.

I'm thinking of applying for a nanny job, but I can't find anyone in need of a nanny or a maid. I spoke to Tia about it and she said she might know someone who might need a nanny so I really hope they do and I get the job.

Today was the end of month meaning Tia had a family gathering at her aunt house. She invited me but I declined since I did not want intrude in their family business. Tia came from a rich family, her parent owned big companies around the word, her aunt Aiko owned the biggest hospital in japan and married a rich German guy. Tia sometimes told me stories about her family, how if you lived with them you wouldn't believe they're that rich because of how humble they act, except of course her male cousins. The riches of them all was Tia's aunt only son, he was the riches guy in their whole family with a net-worth of 10 Billion. I don't even know how someone can be that rich. But apparently his a very smart guy, but a player when it comes to women. I've never met any of Nel's cousins so I don't know who he is. And since I have a very shit social life I don't think I will ever know.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Jaegerjaquez house hold.

Everyone sat at the table ready for dinner, but of course the " king" hasn't arrived yet. Oh there he is.

"Daddy!" Kenichin shouted and ran to his father to hug his leg.

Kenichin is Grimmjow first and only son, grimmjow had him when he was 16 which makes keni 9. Kenichin's mother gave grimmjow all custody of their child since she felt that he will only be a burden to her. Grimmjow never wanted the child too but his mother Aiko knocked some sense into his head.

" what is it brat?"

"Grimmjow do you mind calling my grandson a brat" Aiko said.

"Yes mum, sorry"

Aiko was probably the only woman Grimmjow ever listend to, he respected his mother dearly.

Dinner was just as always in our family gathering, father and my cousin nnoitra , chatting about basketball, kenichin asking me 21 questions and Tia smirking at me as I struggle to keep a calm face at my son since Every time he gets into I want know it all mood I get really annoyed. My mother and aunt will usually clean up after dinner with the help of Tia and everyone else will go to the sitting room and watch some NBA. While I go out to get some fresh air at the balcony.

" I see you haven't changed grim"

"Don't call me that"

Me and my cousin Tia relationship has been kind of a rollercoaster since I broke one of her friends heart, well the friend was a whore anyway. Me and Tia used to be very close but after that incident she beat the shit out of me and obviously I couldn't hit her back so I endure the pain. It took us a year and a half to come back to terms.

I personally think that women are nothing more than just objects you fuck and fuck and fuck and when it's ruin you throw away. I hate whores, women that sleep with men because of money. It just shows how cheap they are, worthless beings.

" anyways, I have a friend" Tia stated.

" wow you have a friend, how cool, why you telling me, she fancies me, she saw me on TV and fell in love. should I fuck her too."

" seriously Grimm this isn't a joke, she needs a job"

" and what's my concern in her needing a job, I don't give a fuck"

"She can be Kenichins nanny"

Snorts" you're joking right"

"No, and since when did you even care about keni's well being or who he was with. You will leave that child with anyone or anything as long you're getting pussy"

"Of course I care about my child, I care about every damn little thing about him, he might be a brat but his my only son!... Why the fuck are you smirking"

"awww Grimmjow growing a bit soft. I was just messing with you, I know you care about keni and I do too, nel loves kids they will get a long just fine, keni can play with Ayako since they're about the same age"

" ay woman, who the fuck is nel Ayako or whatever you want to call them"

"Come on grimmjow, nel is my friend she really needs this job, she has a little brother about the same age as keni and a 1 year old son, she needs the money to look after her family"

"Can't her husband look after his damn family And wtf you doing with a grown ass women with kids as a friend, you final realised how fake all your other friends are?"

Tia glared at grimmjow with a scowl

"Plus isn't me having one brat in my home enough now you want to add 3 more"

" it's not that bad...3 more?"

"Yes three more, plus that friend of yours"

" nel isn't a brat And she's not married, and she's my age, And don't you dare judge her, she lost her parent at a young age and her only older brother died a couple months ago...

Alright, alright don't start telling me her sub stories because I really don't care as long as

she does her job"

Tia squealed as she hugged grimmjow " THANKYOU GRIMMY"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT"

After squeezing the life out of Grimmjow Tia decided to go back inside the house and leave Grimmjow outside with his new company.

"Dad?"

"What is now, brat?"

"Umm...never mind..um uh it's nothing" Keni rubbed the back of his neck as he was slowing backing away inside the house from his father.

"Come back here Kenichin and spit it out"

" well, miss nemu said that there's parents evening next week Monday, so..."

" your grandmother will go."

"Yeah about that actually she emphasised the "PARENT" part and told me no grandmother"

"Well I'll ask your grandpa to go since she don't want your grandma"

"BUT DAD!.."

"Shut your mouth, go ask one of your uncle or Tia and you say to that stupid teacher of yours they are your parents, you hear me?"

"I HATE YOU!" Keni burst out in tears and ran inside the house to his grandma's arms

"Tsk, stupid brat"

"GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ" Aiko shouted.

"Ah fuck" Grimmjow through away. the cigarette that he just put in his mouth 30 second ago. "YES MUM"

" why did you make my grandson cry?"

"I didn't do shit!"

"Language" Keni scowled his father, and stack his tongue out childishly

"YOUU" grimmjow warned and repeated Keni's action sticking his tongue out childishly too

"Grimmjow you really need to grow up and start acting like a father that you are, his your son not your little brother and you will be attending that meeting at Keni's school"

Keni smirked at his father and kissed his grandmother's cheeks.

"You get your staff ready were going home" Grimmjow commanded

"But whyyy" whined Keni.

Grimmjow glared at him.

Keni ran up the stairs to get his staff after being intimidated by his fathers glare.

"Yo Grimmjow, how comes you're leaving so early, don't you want to spend some time with your favourite cousin?"

"Nnoitra not now, I'll call you some time"

Nnoitra was grimmjow's 4th eldest cousins they were a year apart, so they got on pretty well with each other.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" not walked away to sit down on the couch.

"Bye uncle nnoitra! By everyone! Bye grandma" keni shouted and went to hug his grandma

"Yeah, yeah bye brat" nnoitra said while flipping to the next channel.

Everyone said their good byes to the father and son as they left the house to the car park.

"Woah dad you got a new car again!?"

Snorts" this bad boy here is a lamborghini aventador" grimmjow stated with pride.

"COOOL" keni beamed " but what's a avebtador? Dad"

" just shut up and get it"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I got back home nel was tucking Ayako and Daichi in bed. They were both so cute!, they look so much like Nel's older brother Kaien. He was really handsome, at some point I even I had a crush on him, but that's our secret ne? I don't like bringing kaien's name up because Nel gets really upset.

Anyways, I'm really excited to tell Nel the news that I got her a job as a nanny for my little nephew keni, she's going to love him I just know it!

"Oh your back already"

" yeah, and guess what!?"

"You found out that Santa clause isn't real"

"Ahahahaha, yeah but no, but something better... .YOU. !"

"NO WAY"

"YES WAY, NEL. I found you a job"

"Well spill the beans"

They both sat down on the couch as Tia started filling Nel in about her cousin who needed a nanny for his son and how amazing Kenichin is , blah blah blah.

" so when can I actually start"

"Oh about that I actually forgot to ask... But don't worry I will call him tomorrow morning"

"Thank you so much Tia, I don't know how to thank you, you're the best" Nel hugged Tia as she started crying her thank you's.

The next morning a Sunday the first thing Tia did was call Grimmjow.

"Hey grimmjow, I forgot to ask when can Nel start"

"Well today obviously I was waiting for you guys but I was running late, I left Keni at the house by himself, so hurry up and get there" Grimmjow hang up the phone.

"He just hang up on me like that, that jerk and how can he leave his 6 year old son by himself, smh. "Tia thought out loud.

" what is it Tia?"

"Oh it just my cousin, he said you can start today, I mean now, he left my nephew at home by himself apparently he needed to go he was running late"

" then shouldn't we get going instead of sitting down hear, I already bathed Daichi and Ayako And they already had breakfast."

Nel sat the kids in the backseat of the car and put on they're seat belts. She then went to the passenger's seat and done her own seat belt, Tia got in the car and drove off to Grimmjow's mansion.

Later they arrived at the mansion and nel got out of the car and gasped at the size of the mansion it was so big, bigger than Tia's parents mansion even bigger than sossukes.

It had a big water fountain at the side, the garden was big and beautiful, he must definitely have a gardener, everything was so clean, the house had a huge balcony too. The house also had a big garage on the left side, it was just so beautiful. After admiring the house nel hadn't even realised that Tia already got the kids out of car, carrying Diachi on her left hip and holding Ayako's hands.

"Well shall we go in" Tia said passing Daichi to Nel. they walked to the front door and knocked. They waited until they heard little foot steps approaching, and the door was swung open.

" Hey aunt Tia, Keni jumped on Tia and hugged her tightly"

"Hey keni, how do you know it was me, didn't your father tell you not to open the doors to strangers.

"Dad said you was coming and I saw you in the camera"

"Itee good boy. Oh keni I have someone I want you to meet."

Keni got off of Tia and fixed himself up, ready for the introduction.

" this is my friends nel, your new nanny, this is her little brother Ayako and her baby Daichi"

Hi Kenichin, it's nice to meet you" Nel said and bought her hand forward for keni to shake.

Ayako smiled and done the same and so did keni.

" is that your baby" keni questioned and pointed at Diachi who was sucking on his fist

"Yeah, that's little Daichi, his one" nel said

"Woah, that's cool! Can I carry him please?"

"Why not" nel said and smiled down at keni

Everyone went inside the house and sat on the couch, Tia set Daichi on keni's lap.

"Alright nel I need to get going"

"Thank you so much Tia, I don't know..."

"It's find Nel, you don't need to thank me, see you later. BYE GUY's" Tea shouted for the kids to hear and left.

After Tia left nel got the chance to study keni, he had blue hair, how weird, not like she could complain with her green hair. But his hair suit him, it looks good on him. His eyes were blue like the ocean, he was so cute and you could tell he was going to be so handsome and a handful when he grew up.

Nel then started looking around the house the living room was huge, it was all black, white and some grey but mostly black, But it was nice.

After looking around Nel decided to go make lunch for the kids, the kitchen was so big. It was a huge Morden kitchen island, Nel absolutely loved it!

After making lunch, Nel called the kids to come and eat and after they ate they went back to playing. Kenichin was so happy that he had someone to play with, he took Ayako to his play room which had a lots of different size of toys and they play all day long until it was dinner time.

After dinner the kids were exhausted from playing and got ready for bed and said good night to Nel. Keni had a huge bed but Nel didn't know if it was right to make him share a bed with Ayako she gave Ayako his duffle bag and he slept on the floor, Ayako didn't complain, thank god he understand this wasn't their house or Tia's.

After tucking the boys in bed Nel went to check on Daichi who was sleeping on the sofa but not before she heard the sound of car engines going off.

Foot steps could be heard approaching to the front door so Nel decided to go check.  
Just as she stared moving the front door opened.

Ahaha well, poor nel, what would Grimm say when he finds out she slept with a rich man for money tut tut tut.  
What a bad father smh, poor Keni Yes yes can't wait to introduce Grimmjow to Nel review guys

Next chapter here I come


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I want to thank Tami the Scene Queen for the Review, I really appreciate it.

_Foot steps could be heard approaching to the front door so Nel decided to go check._  
_Just as she stared moving the front door opened._

000000000000000000000000000000000000

An older version of Kenichin walked in through the Man was tall about 6ft3. He had an amazing physic he stood tall and proud, he had long graceful legs, broad shoulders you could tell the way his shirt hugged all the right places. The man was basically screaming sex. He wore a black tuxedo, white shirt with two bottoms undone so you could see his well toned chest, black loafers and had his suit on his right hand thrown at the back of his right shoulder. The man had blue hair just like Kenichin, and blue eyes only that his ones were more intense as if he can see right through you, it was as clear as the ocean.

"W-Who a-are you?" Nel question stuttering.

grimmjow raised his right brows as he continued to walk up to Nel "Shouldn't the question be "who are YOU?, after all last time I checked this was my house"

Nel blushed and mentally slapped herself, of course this is his house who else would it be if not Kenichins father, with that blue hair. Nel thought

"I'm sorry, ermm uh I'm Nel, I mean Neliel but you can call me Nel, I mean everyone calls me Nel" Nel reached out her hand for a hand shake.

Grimmjow glanced down at Nels hand and continue to walk past her with grace and all his sex appeal pouring out.

Nel stood there shocked at how rude and arrogant the man is and embarrassed how she was left hanging.

"Grimmjow jeagerjacques"

Nel turned around dumbfound. "Uh?"

So Grimmjow repeated again.  
" the name is Grimmjow Jeagerjacques"

"Erm yeah, mr jeagerjacques "

"Just call me Grimmjow"

"Okay grimmjow-sama I put the kids in bed"

"Kids? Last time I checked I only had one son"

"I mean my brother too, I thought Tia told you that I had..." grimmjow interrupted Nel

"Infact she did tell me you have a younger brother and a son"

"Yes, as I was saying I put the kids to sleep, but..."

"Yeah? you put the kids to sleep? Bravo however I'm not paying you to put the kids to sleep. I need you to babysit my son when in not around and do the house chores"

Nel was just thinking this man is too rude, he didn't even let me finish until she actually register what the said man had said.

"WHAT? But Tia said you just needed a babysitter"

"Yes about that, three of my maids got old and retired, so I need you doing the house chores and babysitting, and of course I will increase your salary"

"I can't do that, just like you said, three of your maids, there's just one of me!"

"And your brother" grimmjow stated as a matter of fact.

"His the same age as your son! What do you expect him to do, would you ever let your son do house chores in this huge house?" Nel was furious, this man was just too much.

"I thought you needed the money, plus My son has a rich father, in fact he himself is richer than you,your brother and Tia put together so of course he isn't going to be doing that type of work, but in your case you're poor and need the money"

"YOU'RE FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE" Nel shouted, by this time she was red and her right eye was twitching, she didn't mind being treated so worthless but not her brother, she loved her brother too much to let anyone speak about him or treat him badly.

"It's either you do it or get out of my house, I don't care how you do it, who helps you doing, just figure something out"

"Okay. I will do it in one condition, you can treat me however you want as a maid, but treat my brother and son with the respect they deserve.

"Yeah yeah, whatever I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted, you can take the bedroom opposite the master's bedroom and your brother can take the one next to Kenichins

0000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Nel woke up and began to do the house chores at 5am since she had to get the kids ready for school and make breakfast.

After finishing cleaning up around 7am Nel went to get the kids ready for school, around 7:45am Keni and Ayako were both ready in their uniform, Nel went downstairs to make breakfast.

Around 8:13 grimmjow was already awake bathed and dressing, the smell of egg, bacon pancake and French toast invaded his nose and he automatically felt so hungry, it was odd because he never ate breakfast at home even when his maid had cooked, the women couldn't cook to save her life and Grimmjow wasn't an early breakfast person he will normally grab breakfast later at the office, but the smell was just too good.

Nel was finishing up when Keni and Ayako ran down the stairs to the kitchen and both hugged Nels leg each.

"Come on guys it's not good to ran around in the house, you could hurt yourself"

"Good morning" Keni said with a big grin that could rival his father while Ayako said his good morning too with a big grin like kaien that could rival both grimmjow and Keni.

Nel smiled down at the two "Good morning guys now sit yourselfs down while I go get ready." As Nel was about to walk away Grimmjow appeared.

"Morning grimmjowsama" Nel mumbled.

Grimmjow nodded and went to seat himself down.

"Ermm Grimmjowsama this is my younger brother Ayako."

Ayako stared at grimmjow then Keni and smirked " you guys look like twins, it's so weird" Ayako laughed

"Ayako!" Nel scowled

Grimmjow chuckled and nodded.

Ayako mumbled his sorry to Nel and looked down, Nel went upstairs to get daichi and her ready.

Ayako, Keni and grimmjow ate their breakfast in silent.

"Tsk, I get scowled for stating my opinion, this sucks" Ayako mumbled under his breath but grimmjow still managed to hear it and smirked.

"So Ayako how old are you, Grimmjow questioned.

"10 turning 11 in 2 weeks" he grinned

Keni pouted" that's not fair you're older than me!"

"I know" Ayako stack his tongue put  
childishly.

" so what are you doing for your birthday?" Keni questioned

Ayako frowned and looked at his plate of food and shrug. " nothing I guess, Nel probably doesn't have money so I don't want to do anything if Nel can't afford it"

" ohh, we can have a joint birthday then, right dad! My birthday is in 3 weeks!"

"Grimmjow nodded and gulped his orange juice down and went to get his car keys and belongings, today was Keni's parents meeting and he really didn't want to go but his mother told him to so he better go.

Nel came down the stairs with daichi in her left hip and three bags on her right hand. " come on guys you left your bags"

The kids came and got their bags

"I need to go to Keni's parents meeting so I will be dropping him today, grimmjow said before turning around.

Daichi started making baby noises and pulling at Nels hair. "Daichi, stop it don't do that"

"Mama!"

"Yes hunny"

Grimmjow stood there getting irritated as he was being ignored

Daichi pointed at something and Nel looked at the direction to see an annoyed Grimmjow.

"Oh I'm sorry you were saying?

"Whats your brothers school address, I'm dropping them to school"

"Oh it's okay I need to meet his teacher, since we're staying here he might as well move to a school some where close to here"

"Can Ayako then move to my school pleaseeeeee" Keni pleaded

"I'm sorry Keni but Ayako can't move to your school"

Nel knew Keni must go to a very rich private school or something and she definitely couldn't pay for it.

" if you're worrying about the school fee, I will get it covered" grimmjow said with a bored toned, he just wanted to get going.

" oh no, you don't have to seriously, Ayako can go to another school, they will see each other when they get home"

"Women I said I will get it covered so let's get going"

00000000000000000000000000000

Nel got a taxi to Ayako to make so arrangements about moving Ayako school. Grimmjow drove to Kenishins school in his grey range over revere. He offered to drop Nel and Ayako but the women refused so he left it.

Arriving at Keni school Grimmjow parked the car. The school was a private primary school mostly for rich kids. Kids were getting off cars with their parents who were dropping them. This was the first time Grimmjow ever coming to Keni's school normally one of his trusted guard or trust man should I say, would drop Keni to school. no one even knew Keni's parents. Grimmjow didn't want to reveal the identity of his only son to the world just yet. Although people in Keni school questioned the boys surname, grimmjow had always told him that if anyone ask if he was his father he should say no and the name is just a Coincident But here was Grimmjow in front of his sons school about to reveal Keni's true identity.

Grimmjow and Keni got out of the car and started waking up the main entrance. All eyes were on father and son and whispers could be heard.

"Isn't that grimmjow jeagerjacques"

"Yes it is, and that child must definitely be his"

"He must be, I don't know why I didn't see it before they look exactly the same"

"That must be his only son that we've all heard about, but he never reveals the identity of the child till now,"

"I wonder why"

After all the gossips, Everyone one went inside the building. All the parents waited for their turn to meet their child's teacher in the hall. Grimmjow sat down looking bored as ever. Keni was seating next to his father playing temper run on Grimmjows iPhone 5s.

Everyone were staring at grimmjow and Keni. Most people were admiring the father and son when others were quite jealous at who wherever the mother of the child was that he got to sleep with such a handsome rich young man.

After about 5 minutes they called Keni's name up.

I'm gonna stop right there, sorry guys but I just got a really bad headache right now. But tomorrow I promise I will put up another chapter. Please leave reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

After about 5 minutes they called Keni's name up.

Grimmjow and Keni walked into the office and Keni's teacher welcomed them. The women was tall, had black hair and looked about on her mid 20s. Even though Grimmjow was a man whore he wouldn't tap that, she wasn't his type, she was too skinny flat everywhere and grimmjow liked a bit of ass, curve and breast. Coming to think of it his never actually checked Nels body out.

"Hello mr jeagerjacques" the women said reaching her hand out.

Grimmjow was brought out of his thoughts and shook the women hand with a nod.

"Well, I don't have much to say about Keni because he is a really smart boy, one of the top students in this school."

"So if his one of the top student in this school, as you say, what's the problem that you must need my presence"

"Well mr jeagerjacques, as the boys parent it's always important to attend your child's meetings, I'm aware that the child's grandparent have been attending, however the report we have given about Kenichins always getting into fights hasn't reached you , that I can see"

Grimmjow frowned, his mother has always told him that Keni always behaved.

"Mr jeagerjacques it's understandable that grandparents have a soft spot for their grandchildren. That's why I wanted you yourself as Kenichins father to attend this meeting and try to talk to Kenichin about his fighting behaviour."

Grimmjow looked at the time on his Rolex quickly. He was already running late for his meeting.

"So are we done here? I'm running late, but I will have a word with my son if that's what you're worrying about"

"Okay thank you mr jeagerjacques"

Grimmjow glared down at his son and got up and left the room. Keni was still sat down shitting himself of what was to come when his father got home that day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later on that day grimmjow got home in the evening. Nel was watching some television with Ayako and Daichi who was sat on Nels lap. Keni was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Keni!" Grimmjow demanded

"Oh, he said he weren't feeling too well so he went to get some rest"

"KENICHIN GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME UP THERE" grimmjow shouted. He sounded so angry like he was ready to kill someone.

"But he's sleeping, he doesn't feel well" Nel said

"You women stay out of this. He's my son and say when his sleeping or not" grimmjow believed that Keni was just pretending. But he wasn't aware of how high Keni's temperature was when he got home.

Grimmjow ran up the stairs and Nel following behind. Grimmjow burst through Keni's room. The child was curled up in his bed shaking.

No one understood how scared the child was of HIS father when he got mad. He always heard his family member saying how his father had a bad temper and anger management. After his father dropped him at school since the meeting he hasn't been feeling well because he was so afraid. And most children took advantage of his vulnerability and pushed him around. One kid pushed him so hard on the wall, that his head might oF cracked but he didn't pay in mind into it. Even if his bleeding his blue head would perfectly cover it.

His father pulled him out of bed. Keni stumbled a bit until he gained his balance. He kept his head down all the time not looking at his father.

Nel stood at the door gaping not knowing what to do. She left Daichi with Ayako and told him to stay downstairs.

"Explain to me young man, why are you getting into fights in school" grimmjow said calming trying to keep his anger in check. He knew he had a bad temper and was probably over react but he needed to let it out. He was stressed out from work and everything.

**SMACK  
**

Keni held his right cheek, on the verge of crying.

"ANSWER ME"

"I-I d-don't kno" Keni whispered.

" please grimmjowsama, he wont do it again" Nel pleaded. She couldn't take this he was just 9, that slap will most definitely leave a mark.

Grimmjow ignored Nel.

"Are you trying to ruin me, must people know that I have a son who fights all the fucking time, because that won't look good on me, and my family"

"I'm sorry" by this time Keni was sobbing quietly.

"Maybe I should of just let your mother abor..."

"Grimmjowsama DON'T" Nel interrupted grimmjow. She couldn't let him say that. She couldn't let him say such things to his son. He will definitely regret it one day.

Grimmjow kept quiet for a bit and shook his head. "YOU know what, you son a fucking whore, I want you to get your things together in school you hear me."

Grimmjow pushed Keni out of the way. He dropped and banged his already aching head on the floor. A scream escaped his mouth as he starting crying hard. "I HATE YOU!, I FUCKING HATE YOU DAD"

Nel quickly ran into the room pass grimmjow who was already near the door.

Grimmjow froze after hearing what Keni just shouted. He walked back toward Keni ready to smack him again. Keni shut his eyes waiting for his father's slap but it never came. When Keni opened his eyes Nel held Grimmjows wrist preventing him from slapping Keni.

" please grimmjowsama, just leave him"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week since the incident with Grimmjow and Keni. There's was so much tension In the house, Nel felt sorry for both father and son. Keni has refused to go to school fora few days now, since his father hand print was still marked on his face.

Today was Ayako's birthday, so Nel baked him a cake and was cooking dinner. Tia was coming over later. Keni really wanted to get Ayako a present but he didn't have money since his father had all his bank cards and allowance and they weren't on good terms.

Nel understood both father and son. Deep down grimmjow loved Keni but he just didn't know how to express it. Plus they didn't really have a father and son moment or dialogue and that's what they needed. Grimmjow needed to talk more with his son and what was going in his sons life and how the boy felt. Keni loved his father too, he understood his father very well too. Grimmjow was acting like a child and Keni was being an adult.

Around 6pm Tia arrived with a bag full of presents for Ayako, they were sitting on the sofa after dinner watching rio animated film when Grimmjow walked in. The tension was so thick you could cut through it. Tia was confused on what was going on.

"Hey Grimm"

"Yo" grimmjow said and kept walking up the stairs. Tia frowned at looked at Nel. "what's going on here"

Nel then stared explaining everything that happened. Tia was so mad at grimmjow she wanted to go upstairs and beat the shit out of him but Nel stopped her.

Come on, today's Ayako's birthday I've have enough of dramas, grimmjow will come around"

"Well he better" Tia said as a matter of fact.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following week, Grimmjow came back home with some visitors. Nel was in the living room carrying a sleeping Daichi watching KUWTK when the heard a group of voices approaching so she just guessed Grimmjow had some visitors. She just prayed they ate dinner already because she was too exhausted to make dinner. Her and the kids ordered out, so they weren't any food, plus grimmjow never ate dinner at home. Plus he's been acting weird lately, he still wasn't speaking to Keni, which Nel thought it was just childish. Nel was so deep in her thought that she didn't even see them walk pass behind her into the visitors living room area.

"NEL!" Grimmjow called out from the visitors living room

Nel appeared with Daichi on her hip just as he started crying from being awakened from his 2 minute sleep by Grimmjows loud voice. Nel try shush Daichi back to sleep but it wasn't really working.

" tell your brat to shut up, and serve my visitors here some booze and set up dinner"

Nel turned her gaze to where grimmjow was referring to, 4 men sat on 2 of the sofas. One man had black hair, you can tell the guy was a giant. The other man sat gracefully on his chair with shoulder left hair. Another man had dark brown hair, his physic was quite like grimmjow's and he was good looking too. The man looked quite familiar but she couldn't remember where she had seen him from. The other man also had black hair with a 69 tatto on his face, how weird Nel thought.

Their names were  
Stark Coyote  
Byakuya Kutchiki  
Nnoitra Gilga  
Shushei Hisagi

Nel greeted them all with a hey and turned back to grimmjow and bit her lip.

"We'll.. Umm uh I didn't make dinner since I was so tired, so I just ordered out.

"Uh, but grimmjow I'm hungry" whined the nnoitra guy who happens to be Grimmjows cousin. What a baby Nel thought.

"Why don't I just go and order something out for you guys too" Nel asked unsure.

"Go make us dinner, If I wanted to eat outside my home I would of already went to a restaurant" grimmjow said

Nel bit her bottom lips and looked at her crying baby and back at grimmjow.

" pass the child over" byakuya said, who was Grimmjows long time friend.

Nel hesitated at first, but passed the child.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE" grimmjow shouted.

Nel quickly ran to the kitchen as echoes of laughter called be heard.  
From Nnotrio

"You're a bit too hard on her don't you think?" Stark asked.

"Pshh, why am I paying her then" grimmjow snorted

"Isn't she Tia's best friend" Stark asked again

"Yeah, apparently she got knocked up by some guy but he left her, her older brother died so she needed a job that will allow her take care of her son and little brother"

The men continue to speak as little  
Daichi slowly started sleeping in byakuya arms. Byakuya set him on a empty couch as he slept and went back to jus seat.

"It's just funny how you took her in, I've never imagined you to take a girl as young as her in, unless you fucking her" Nnotrio smirked and raised his left brows questionably

Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head no. " Tia begged me, plus she's doing a good job cleaning the house and taking care of that brat"

"She's got a nice body, though maybe if I wasn't dating shinji I would of fucked her stupid"

Byakuya shook his head at the two cousin as they all laughed. He knew grimmjow loved to show off and treat people like dirt especially if they were lower then him, even though he was like that too but only with reason, Nel didn't do anything to grimmjow.

00000000000000000000000000

Nel quickly made some chicken ramen, some fried race and shrimp and set the table with some booze and called them. Daichi was already sleeping so Nel didn't worry about putting him to sleep but he had to wait for the guys to finish so she can clean up. And it was already 9:40pm

They all finished eating around 10:30 Nel finished cleaning up around 11:30 and went to bed but not before having a quick shower

00000000000000000000000

The next morning Nel slept overtime. She didn't wake up when it was time for house shores or wake the kids up and make breakfast.

By the time grimmjow got up he realised the time was 8-15 meaning the kids must already be having breakfast and then go to school but when Grimmjow went downstairs it was all empty so he decided to go upstairs and check, he opened the door to Keni's room and his son was curled up sleeping, next he went to Ayako's room to find him laying in bed starring at the ceiling.

"Don't you have school today kid" grimmjow spoke

Ayako who was brough out of his thoughts blinked twice and nooded his head dumbly

Grimmjow sigh and left closing the door behind him. He went back down the corridor stopping at Nels bedroom door before knocking

When there was no reply, he frowned and started to bang at the door" HEY WOMEN GET UP"

Nel jumped from her sleep and ended up on the floor.

She got up and rubbed her eyes, Which lead her night gown raise up showing her well tanned up thighs. Grimmjow watched her carefully. She had such a curvy body and he's never realised until yesterday when nnoitra mentioned it. That pervert. She had breast probably, D cup, they were perky and you could see her nipples through the gown since she wasn't wearing any bra under. She had full legs and you can tell they were smooth.

Nel was now staring at grimmjow, but it seems his mind was actually somewhere else. Nel felt uncomfortable how Grimmjows eyes were travelling over her body. Nel cleared he throat to try and get Grimmjows attention.

Grimmjow frowned" have you seen the time "

"No"

"Well damn you, it's fucking 8:30, that brat needs to go back to school today before his teacher starts phoning up my phone again"

"OH SHIT" Nel started panicking grabbing her clothes and running to the bathroom which was connected to her room, as she was rushing she tripped over her own foot and dropped on the floor.

Grimmjow, snorted and shook his head. This woman amused him sometimes.

Stopping there  
Fem shinji by the way, I love shinji. Grimmjow is so bad smh poor Keni. So I'm gonna start building Grimmjows hate toward Nel slowly and Keni is my key to it ehehe, so his an important character. Also I updated chapter 3 since there were a lot spelling mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Nel ended up dropping the kids late to school, she dropped Keni first since his school was close and then Ayako. Ayako hadn't moved to Keni's school yet, the principle said he might as well wait next term instead of coming half way.

The week went quickly, grimmjow and Keni were still enemies.

"Enemies" Nel snorted at the word

Nel told Keni just to apologise to his father but it didn't go well. Tbh Keni didn't have to apologise for anything really, probably for figting but he already apologised for that. Or maybe for saying he hated his father but that was understandable because grimmjow was being a bustard. He should be saying sorry for hitting his son he should be saying sorry for speaking to Keni the way he didn't, but it seems the man had too much pride.

Tomorrow was an important day for Keni and even though grimmjow was being an ass hole toward his son she wanted Keni to be happy, so she called Tia up explained everything that has been happening and that she don't know what to do tomorrow since it was an important day for Keni and she wanted him to be happy and Tia said she will handle it.

000000000000000000000000000

The next day was Kenichins birthday, it was a Saturday. Keni always looked forward to his birthdays because it meant his family would come over and celebrate it with him. Plus he will get a lot of presents. His father always gave him what he wanted, however this year they weren't on good terms so he didn't ask for anything.

It was 9 in the morning when Ayako burst through Keni's bed room screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

Keni grinned at Ayako as he go out of bed and stretched. "Nel said we should get ready for breakfast." Ayako informed.

They both got ready and went downstairs for breakfast. Grimmjow was downstairs watching a new NBA match which his cousin Nnoitra was playing. He knew today was Kenichins birthday but his pride wouldn't let him say happy birthday to his son.

Ayako and Keni walked passed grimmjow and walked in the kitchen where Nel was setting the table.

"Happy birthday Kenichin" Nel said with a smile and kissed Keni's forehead.

"Thank you" Keni said with a smile.

Everyone sat at the table, Daichi was beside Nel pulling at her dress trying to get her attention. "Mama"

"Yes, what is it"

"Fwud" Daichi said pointing at the plate of toast in Nels hands.

Nel shook her head at Daichi and said "wait"

Grimmjow then walked in and sat himself down next to Ayako opposite Keni.

Both boy went quiet when they saw Grimmjow. Keni felt really uncomfortable near his father since the incident. Even though he apologised because Nel advised him to, his father didn't even apologise back or say anything. He just simply went to his room, that hurt Keni's feeling very much that he had started to cry. Nel told him not to worry that his father was going to come around.

Nel then decided to break the silent in the room. "So Keni are you excited?"

Keni smiled and nodded at Nel enthusiastically. And Nel smiled back.

Grimmjow then got up and got his things and left the house. Without even touching his food.

Nel looked over at Keni who was about to cry. Keni knew that on his birthday his father never went to work, he always had a day off, so seeing him leave the house made him upset.

Nel felt bad for the 7 year old.

A few hours went by, when there was a knock at the door. Nel went to get the door and she was greeted by Tia who was grinning at her.

"We'll look what we have here, a happy Tia" Nel said and moved a side to let Tia in.

Both women went in the living room where the kids were. Tia said happy birthday to Keni and handed him his present. Keni smiled at his aunt and thanked her.

After an hour there was another knock at the door. Nel went to get the door and was greeted by Nnoitra and stark and woman with blond hair, Nnoitra rudely walked pass Nel with a grin, stark greeted Nel with a hi and walked in, the woman introduced herself as shinji, she said she was nnoitra's girlfriend and apologised for his rude behaviour.

The women was tall, and slim, she had beautifully full blonde hair. She had a bit of breast probably C cup and a bit of ass and curvy. Nel wondered how a beautiful woman would want to date that tall mop head.

Nel let her in and they both walked in the living room.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Happy Birthday brat!" Nnoitra said loudly.

Tia rolled her eyes at his behaviour.

"Hey uncle Nnoitra!" Keni grinned at his uncle and went to hug him.

Nnoitra gave him his present and ruffled the little boys hair.

Then stark walked in smiling at Keni. His always had a soft spot for the kid.

"Happy birthday kid"

Tia turned around and looked at up at the next person who came in and blushed. It was stark Grimmjows close friend who was her crush. They've spoke a few times, and even kissed but grimmjow was against them having a relationship because Tia was like his baby sister and stark was the same age as he, but that was time ago.

Keni jumped on start smiling up at the man. Keni loved stark he was do humble , calm and cool if not also lazy. But he was always kind compare to his father.

"Where's your dad?" Stark asked Keni who looked down sadly.

Stark understood that something between father and son had go on. But that doesn't give Grimmjow the right not to come to his sons birthday. It seems like he might to knock some sense into that mans head again.

Stark put Keni down and walked up to Tia and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek then sat down beside her. Tia was blushing like mad.

Nel then realised where he knew stark from. Tia always told her stories about him and once he came to pick Tia after school , but it was a long time now.

Shinji said hi to Tia since they both already knew each other and sat down.

Aiko and Gunter weren't able to make it but they send the driver to come and drop Keni's present. 2 of Keni's only friend from school also came and that was about it.

Keni opened all his presents, they then had some food and some red velvet birthday cake made by Nel. Everyone loved her cooking. Shinji Tia and Nel were talking about girls staff, the kids were playing with Keni's new toys, and the men were watching some Basketball and drinking beer.

The front door opened and Grimmjow walked in with a women. You can tell they were both drunk. They were making out in the hall way, clothes were being thrown from side to side, by this time grimmjow was shirtless, showing all his upper naked half all in its glory, they slowly started making they way to the living room, when every realised their presence, Nel and Tia ran to the kids covering their eyes preventing them from seeing, but it was too late because they already saw enough.

The women had black hair big breast probably DD cups, she didn't have an ass though. She wore a mini skirt which grimmjow was working on taking off or just pulling off. They made their way up the stairs to Grimmjows room.

Nnoitra burst out of laughing but shinji hit him in the head " it's not funny" he scowled.

Tia was furious by now.

"Maybe we should call the parents to get their kids, it's getting late anyway" Nel suggested.

Tia nodded at Nel

Nel went to call the kids parents up. While Tia got them ready and gave them each their goody bags full of presents and it wasn't even their birthdays.

The parents came and got their kids but they didn't miss the moaning and screams of pleasure coming from upstairs, Nel was so embarrassed.

By this time Tia couldn't take it anymore and ran up the stairs. Stark knew Tia had a short temper and she can be reckless so he followed after her.

Nnoitra couldn't hold in his laugh so he burst out of laughing and Shinji was just glaring up at him.

Tia burst into Grimmjow's bed room, the girl was currently riding on grimmjow, oblivious to what was happening. Tia pulled the girl off of Grimmjow and through her on the floor. The girl yelped and glared up at Tia.

Grimmjow was now scowling at his cousin and quickly covered himself. Tia launched herself on her cousin and started punching him up screaming at him, how his a shit father, all the insults in the world was coming out of her mouth.

The women on the floor was starring wide eye. Stark rushed and pulled Tia off of Grimmjow , Tia was kicking screaming by now.

"If I was you I would leave" stark told the women.

The women quickly got her things and ran out.

Stark took Tia away from grimmjow in another room and put her down.

"Calm down Tia, For god sake are you trying to kill him"

"Well maybe I should" Tia stated as a matter of fact

Tia tried to walk pass stark to go out and finish grimmjow off but stark blocked the way.

"You seriously need to calm down, there's kids downstairs"

Tia snorted" like he cared when he came with that bitch knowing it's his sons birthday"

"Fair in enough, but 2 wrongs don't make a right"

"Are you trying to say I should let him do whatever he wants"

"Yes, no but come on, this is his house , and his an adult, you can't be hitting him like that when his son is downstairs"

Tia narrowed her eyes at stark

**SMACK**

"You know what, get out, you probably think his behaviour is acceptable right!? No wonder your friend and no wonder he wanted me to STAY AWAY FROM YOU SORRY ASS, because you're all exactly the same!"

Stark held his left cheek, he didn't say anything else as he walked away.

"Shit" Tia said

000000000000000000000000000

Nnoitra was slowly calming down from his laughter when there were foots step rushing down the stairs, everyone looked up to see the women that came with Grimmjow holding her huge breast with her arm and picking up the rest of her clothes that were on the floor on the way.

Nnoitra burst out of laughter again this time dropping on the floor.

Shinji just shook her head at him. Sometimes she didn't know what she saw on this idiot.

"AHAHA Come on shin this is funny as fuck"

"It really isn't"

Nnoitra sat up and sat on the sofa pulling shinji on his lap whispering in her ears.

"I need to be in you, her body was so ugly it ruined my sight, I need to see that sexy body of yours" Nnoitra whispered licking shinjis ears

Shinji blushed and slapped Nnoitra head.

Stark then walked down the stairs with a frown, he didn't understand why Tia was so angry with him and how dare she compare him to grimmjow, although women through themselves at him he wasn't a man wore, he was responsible.

"Yo I'm leaving" stark said

"Yeah me and shin might as well get going too" Nnoitra said as he got up.

"Well Nel nice to meet you, hopefully we can see each other again" shinji said smiling as she hugged Nel who just came out of the kitchen holding Daichi. Ayako and Keni came to say bye as Tia was coming down the stairs. She couldn't make eye contact with stark, she regretted saying all these things to him. She knew he wasn't like his cousin, he was gentle, and only rough when he needed to be, grimmjow was always rough in everything he done.

Tia remembered when stark made love to her, it was they little secret if grimmjow ever found out he would of killed stark. That was when grimmjow and Tia used to be so closed. Start would gently place kisses all over her body, he was the first and only man she slept with until now, she loved the guy, but now they weren't really close and he was always busy with work.

Tia was brought out of thought when the door closed shut and shinji tapped her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I was just thinking, where's stark?"

"They just left" shinji said sadly

"Oh"

"Yeah, see you around" shinji said as she waved and left, Nnoitra was waiting for her in the car.

"Let me put the children in bed and I'll make you a cup of tea" Nel said with a sad smile. She knew her friend done something that she now regretted. Tia was kind of like grimmjow, saying things without thinking, but Tia always apologised, but grimmjow had too much pride to do so, in his eyes he was always right even if guilt was eating him.

Tia nodded as she went and sat herself down on the sofa.

Nel went up, bathed the kids quickly and put them to bed, after putting Daichi in her room she stood outside Grimmjows room and opened the door slowly to see him peacefull sleeping, only half of his body was covered and you could see a bit of his pubic hair. Nel blushed and closed the door.

Ahaha, Nel and yes shinji ehe and tut tut Tia, poor stark, maybe if he was sleeping then this wouldn't of happened.

Please leave reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Nel went down stairs seeing Tia curled up on the sofa. It seems that she was thinking far ahead. Nel went in the kitchen to make some tea

She came and sat next to Tia who smiled at her sadly.

"So, what happened" Nel asked passing Tia the tea

"I said things without thinking" Tia snorted and shook her head.

Nel smiled at her and held her hand.

Tia started telling Nel the story of what happened upstairs and that she didn't mean all the mean things she had said. Tia was slowly crying on Nels arms.

"Why don't you sleep over, it's getting late"

Tia shook her head no." I have an early start tomorrow, I need to go, sorry"

"It's fine, just take care"

After Tia left Nel checked made sure all the doors were closed. She then went upstairs to check up the kids and one big baby who was spread out in his bed snoring, Nel shook her head and went to have a shower then went to sleep.

000000000000000000000000

The next morning Nel went downstairs to clean up around since it was a Sunday and the kids didn't have school. After cleaning up Nel took a glass of water and aspirin and brought it up to grimmjow. She knocked on the three times before she heard a groan, she slowly pushed the door open and walked in.

"What is it " grimmjow said sitting up and pulling the cover up.

" I just thought you might need some aspirin"

"Put it at the side and get out"

Nel quickly done as she was told and got out. She went back to her room and showered. Daichi woke up rolling on the bed and falling on the floor. Lately he has been doing it a lot and he will always cry why Nel would gasp out of concern or scream his name out. But this time she didn't and Daichi didn't cry, but he was still making a baby about to cry face. Nel went to pick him up and rubbed his back.

Nel went downstairs to make some breakfast with Daichi. She turned on the TV for him and put kids Channel and left him to go make some food.

Daichi was happily watching spongebob square pants when grimmjow came downstairs. He sat himself down on the sofa and reached for the remote.

Grimmjow started flipping through channels. Daichi frowned when the channel changed and turned around to see grimmjow with the remote. He walked up to grimmjow only in his baby pampers and vest. He frowned up to grimmjow and tapped his thighs.

Grimmjow frowned at the child

"What is it"

"Spungbubsuarepan" Daichi said proudly

Grimmjow snorted" I'll give you the remote if you pronounce it properly"

Daichi shook his head and stamp his foot on the floor. "NUW"

" no." Grimmjow said

"Mama" Daichi said slowly as he started to sob

"Sshh, stop it" grimmjow said frowning at the little child

"NO! MAMA" Daichi screamed as he started crying loudly stamping his little feet on the floor.

"What is it" Nel came rushing out

Daichi ran up to Nel half way and through himself at her still crying and saying words which were hard to understand because he was crying and he couldn't pronounce properly.

"Come it's okay, mammy is here" Nel assured her son.

Keni walked down the stairs and ran up to Nel reaching up to Daichi. Nel passed Daichi down to Keni.

"What happened, why his he crying" Keni asked concerned holding Daichi bouncing him on as hip.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and got up. He walked passed Keni slyly bumping him which caused both of the kids to fall.

Nel gasp and helped Keni up and picked Daichi who was giggling up. He thought it was a game, since he wasn't the one who ended up banging his head on the floor.

Keni reached for the closest item which was a toy car and through it at his fathers back. But it missed.

Grimmjow slowly turned around and snorted. " worthless" he said and walked up the stairs.

The day went on quick, grimmjow ended up going out later. Nel put the kids to bed and went to sleep. Well she was staring at the ceiling thinking about a certain blue haired man. She worried about Grimmjow, his relationship with Keni. Right now he looked like a shit father, but Nel knew deep down he can be an amazing father but the guy had too much pride and thought he was above everyone else. Plus he hasn't matured at all. He was 6 years older than Nel, but he still acted like a teenager. Nel was matured for her age, she had to be, she had a son at a young age she has a little brother she needs to look after, she was basically his mother figure.

Nel decided to sleep since tomorrow was an early morning for her.

0000000000000000000000

The next day Nel dropped the kids to school and grimmjow went to work, he had an really important meeting.

Grimmjow was expanding one of his companies worldwide. The company was based in the united state, but Grimmjow also wanted it in Japan. It was a car company,'pantera'.

After the meeting Grimmjow had a gathering with his cousin and friends at a bar. Grimmjow drove down town where the bar was located, and everyone were already there waiting for him.

"Yo" Nnoitra greeted

Everyone greeted grimmjow as they all sat down and started to order. They were talking about work, women, cars all different types of things. Everyone knew how much the two cousin always drink and they always got drunk after. By now Nnoitra was talking about his sexual life with his girl friend shinji.

"I fucked her stupid in her school bath room, her legs were shaking like jelly" Nnoitra smirked as he reminisced.

"But we nearly got caught, she was moaning to loud, so I pulled out when I heard someone walk in, but she started whimpering looking back at him, with huge eyes begging for more" Nnoitra continued with his story

"As soon as the person left, I slammed back into her, we went on for an hour and she cummed about 6 times I even got her to squirt, but after she was so embarrassed, I should of video it man"

Everyone except grimmjow shook their heads at Nnoitra. Grimmjow grinned at his cousin.

"Let's play dares" Nnoitra suggested

"Itee" grimmjow said as he gulped down his drink

"You guys in?" Nnoitra asked the rest but they all said no.

"Pussies" grimmjow said grinning and Nnoitra grinned at him.

"If you fuck that Nel chick, I'll get shinji to get melody and lolly to have a threesome with you.

Grimmjow had always wanted to have a threesome with the two, but the girls had thought they were too nice and they fought on who was going to be fucked first so it never worked.

Grimmjows grin grew even more, if that's even possible.

"Video yourself fucking shinji and put it up for 1 hour and I will give you the new unlimited addition of pantera"

"Deal" both shook their hands and grinned.

Weirdos shushie thought

Byakuya shook his head, he should probably get going, Renji was probably waiting for him to get home.

"Byak, you thinking of your little red haired, I've always wanted to fuck her, her back tattoo is hot!." Nnoitra said.

"Don't even think about it" byakuya glared at Nnoitra and got up to leave.

Leave reviews

This is the last chapter I'm putting up until I get a bit more reviews, come guys let me know what you think.

I find it hard to read over my story to check for mistakes, I don't why, but excuse the mistakes if you see any


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Grimmjow was in his office when Nnoitra casually walked in with a news paper in his hand. He dropped the newspaper on Grimmjows desk.

Grimmjow took the news paper and read the headline. Grimmjow jeagerjacques takes a prostitute home on sons 10th birthday!

"What's the meaning of this" grimmjow asked

"it's about time that someone published your madness, if you ask me, they even took their time" Nnoitra said as a matter of faculty

"I'm gonna kill that brat" grimmjow said

Nnoitra snorted and shook his head.

"How's your dare going" Nnoitra asked wiggling his eye brows.

Tsk " that bitch is probably loose anyways, plus you never told me when to do it, so I'll take my time"

"Cool, if you say so"

"What about shinji"

"She's started to act weird, she won't let me touch her, she keeps giving excuses that she don't feel well"

"Well I don't blame her, you're a dog, you fuck her like everyday, or she's found a new toy maybe"

"NEVER, there ain't no bigger cock out there than mine" Nnoitra said grabbing his crotch.

Grimmjow shook his head at his cousin. Nnoitra was too proud of private parts. But he should, Grimmjow would have to admit that his cousin basically had 3 legs. But so did he. I guess it runs in the family grimmjow thought.

000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjow got home just on time for dinner. He was early from work for the first time. The kids and Nel were sitting down eating when grimmjow remembered something. He reached in his back pocket for the news paper and put in on Keni's plate of food.

Keni looked at his father like he grew two heads.

"You see what you have caused?" Grimmjow asked locking eyes with Keni

Nel frowned looking at the news paper from where she was sitting and read the headline. Nel sigh and shook her head. Grimmjow was taking it too far now.

Keni picked up the news paper read it and put it Down like nothing happened. He got up to throw his food away and serve himself again.

"I'm speaking to you boy, now this will cost me money paying these stupid people to take it down"

"All you worry about is money"

"Well maybe if you didn't have a fucking party without my permission and invited those worthless gossip friends of yours then I wouldn't have to worry about spending my money on useless things"

"This is enough, seriously, no one is at fault here but you, grimmjowsama, so please just leave us at peace"

Grimmjow was speechless, he slowly turned around and walked away. Nel let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Grimmjow was acting like a little child, he needed to grow up and stop blaming Keni for everything that goes wrong.

Nel knew that it was not her place to get herself into their family business after all she was just a maid. But she couldn't let Keni be blamed for everything.

00000000000000000000000000000

3 months and some time from moving into Grimmjows house, everything were just stressing, house chores dropping the kids to school making dinner and taking care of Daichi . Keni and Grimmjow were still at it, and it seems Grimmjow became even colder than before, he was rude arrogant and mean to Nel all the time.

Well Nel couldn't blame him at all, after all he was nearly assassinated which lead to other things Nel doesn't want to think about right now.

Ayako finally moved to Keni school and he absolutely loved it, he made new friends and him and Keni became so close like brothers, they even called each brothers.

Grimmjow was hardly at home, he would go work or just out and come home late. He became even more distant, but Nel grew to love the man, but he just took her like dirt. Sometimes Nel wondered why she had such bad luck with men. It's like all they want is for her to sleep with them, and when she got pregnant They leave. But in this case it was different she wasn't pregnant and she didn't sleep with a man because of money. She liked grimmjow, Infact she thinks she even loves him. That grace, that body, that face. Nel thought

Nel just didn't know what was coming for her.

Nel was brought out of her thoughts when she dropped the spoon she was holding. She felt like she was forgetting something but she couldn't put her fingers in it so she shrugged it off.

Today grimmjow said his mother was coming over and Nel was really happy to see the woman again since the birth of Daichi.

Grimmjow told her yesterday to make dinner for 7pm.

**Flash back**

_Nel was finishing cleaning the kitchen at night when grimmjow walked it from work._

_" Hey" Nel mumble_

_Grimmjow nodded and walked up to the couch to set his keys down to the side table._

_"My parents are coming tomorrow I need you to make dinner and make sure everything is in order."_

_Nel nodded and ask if he wanted her to make anything in particular, grimmjow said anything will do._

_"How many people should I set the table for?"_

_"Just 4, I'm going bed"_

_"Okay good night"_

_Grimmjow walked up the stairs without saying anything._

00000000000000000000000000000

The next day Nel made dinner and set the table Since they were meant to be there in about 2 minutes.

Nel was happy to see Grimmjows mother again after since Grimmjows accident, Keni went over his grandparents house sometimes with grimmjow but Nel always stayed at home with Daichi and AYako.

The kids were upstairs playing and Daichi was sleeping on the couch.

And nel was standing checking the food when she heard the The front door opened and you could hear voices in the hall way, as the voice approached to the living room Nel came out of the kitchen to greet everyone.

Aiko looked up saw Nel and smiled as she reached out to hug her.

"Oh Nel it's good to see you again"

"It's nice seeing you again Aiko sama"

"Just call me Aiko Nel"

Nel nodded and smiled

Grimmjow's father cleared his throat and smirked when he got the attention of both women.

"Oh excuse my rudeness, hunny this is Nel the girl I told you about, and Nel this is my husband Gunter jeagerjacques"

"You can call me Gunter" Gunter said as Nel bowled.

Nel hasn't met Grimmjows father yet until now, when he was over visiting grimmjow at the hospital she was usually picking up the kids from school.

Grimmjow then walked in with bags full of toys cursing under his breath.

"Don't mind him, and what's that amazing smell" Gunter said

"Oh, I made dinner , if you could please follow me" Nel said smiling

Everyone came and sat down at the table in the dining area with grimmjow following behind after setting the bags of toys down.

"I will go call the kids down" Nel said

Nel called the kids down and told them to go say hello, Keni ran to the dining area to see his grandparents. Ayako was slowly walking, Nel pulled him to the side and told him to say hello and go in the kitchen after.

Ayako nodded and made his way to dining area with Nel trailing behind. By the time Ayako made it to the dining table Keni was already seated next to his father.

"Good evening" Ayako bowled

Aiko smiled down at Ayako. After being introduced to Gunter Ayako exited the dining and went to the kitchen.

Ayako was upset that he couldn't Have dinner with Keni but he understood that it wasn't their house or family, and plus they were just poor and Keni and his family were rich so he couldn't have dinner with them all because he wasn't worthy enough. The only time he would have dinner with Keni was if grimmjow was not in for dinner and that was everyday till today. And they would all eat at the little dining table in the kitchen.

By the time Ayako made it to the kitchen tears was pouring out of his eyes.

Aiko saw Ayako walk away inside the kitchen and frowned then she realised the table was only set for 4 people.

"Nel, why is the table only set for 4 people?"

Just as Nel was about to answer a loud cry could be heard in the living room. Nel called for Ayako to get Daichi for her. Ayako quickly tried to wipe the tears off his eyes and went to get his little nephew who stopped crying when he saw his uncle. Ayako brought Daichi to the living room where Nel was standing.

After handing the baby to Nel Ayako was quickly but Aiko stopped him. Ayako froze, Aiko told him to come, Ayako slowly started turning and his face came to view, and anyone looking at him could tell he was crying.

"Ayako what's wrong?" Nel asked concerned.

Aiko understood why Ayako was upset and it's only natural.

Ayakos eyes were red and puffy, there were tears stain running down from his eyes to his cheeks. Ayako couldn't speak or he would burst out crying so he just shook his head no and bit the inside of his cheeks.

"Nel why don't you set Ayako a plate for dinner so he can join us"

Nel just stood there not knowing why her brother was crying. That she didn't even hear Aiko

"I can't" Ayako whispered " I'm waiting for Nel, to serve me already in the kitchen"

"Why can't you Ayako?" Gunter question.

Ayako bit his bottom lips before replying " I just can't, it's not right, I'm not allowed" tears started pouring out of Ayako's eyes. "I'm *sob* not *sob* hungry... Anymore" Ayako burst out crying and running out of the dinning room.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour, sometimes he just loves to over react "

Grimmjow snorted and started serving himself. Aiko glared at him.

" no Nel you don't need to apologise. But why did he say he can't and is not allowed to join us for dinner"

Grimmjow looked at Nel smirking to see what she would say. This didn't go unnoticed by Keni.

" we'll I did, I-I told him to greet you guys and go in the kitchen, uhh I will serve him there."

" why can't the both of you join us?" Gunter question

"I just thought that " Nel started saying and quickly glancing at Grimmjow

"You thought wrong Nel, next time don't do this, go get a plate for you and Ayako and come and join us"

"Okay, and forgive me" Nel said hesitating whilst looking at grimmjow.

Nel was able to persuade Ayako to come down for dinner and everything was fine, he could eat in the dinning room with everyone.

Throughout dinner Ayako was quiet. Grimmjow focused on his food and sometimes spoke to his father. Keni was upset seeing Ayako cry so he also didn't say much and just ate his food. He felt angry at his father because he only told Nel to set a table for 4 people. Yesterday night when he was trying to go downstairs to sneak some milk and cookies he heard his father and Nel speaking and his father told Nel to only set a table for 4. Now Ayako was upset and it was all his fathers fault but Nel got the blame for it.

"Dad told Nel to set a table for 4" Keni said suddenly

Grimmjow stopped chewing as he stared down at his son. Keni felt his father gaze and started fidgeting.

" I'm sorry dad but I heard you, and it's not fair that Aunt Nel is getting the blame for..."

"Shut your mouth" Grimmjow interrupted Keni. "Yes I told Nel to set a table for 4 but I wasn't thinking I was tired coming from work" grimmjow defended himself

Keni pouted and apologised to his father. Everyone else just stayed quiet. Grimmjow was so angry that he got up and left the dining table.

"I'm sorry" Nel said and followed Grimmjow. Grimmjow was outside in the balcony smoking.

"I'm so sorry Grimmjow I didn't know"

"Didn't know what?, are you trying to turn my son against me? And who gave you the permission to call me grimmjow"

"No! Of course not, I can never do that and I'm sorry grimmjowsama"

"Why the fuck is my son calling you aunt? You're a maid, nothing but a worthless maid"

Nel stood there looking up at grimmjow with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry grimmjow sama but I never told him to call me his aunt"

"Tsk get out of my fucking sight"

Nel retrieved and ran upstairs, she just couldn't do this anymore, she didn't know what she has ever done to grimmjow, why he hated her so much.

Let me explain why I took a different approach. Yesterday I was planing to put up new chapter but my phone restarted and I lost everything. I was so upset because I couldn't remember anything. Because I promised you guys a new chapter I decided to take this approach.

But don't worry guys I will fill you in on what happened during the last months

Next chapter here I come (flash back)


	8. Chapter 8

_Nel retrieved and ran upstairs, she just couldn't do this anymore, she didn't know what she has ever done to grimmjow, why he hated her so much._

Nel quickly wiped her tears away as she went back to the dining room.

"Nel hunny are you okay" aiko asked

Nel slowly nodded her head and faked a smile. But Aiko saw right through her. She sadly smiled at Nel.

Dinner was quiet, Gunter tried to loosen the atmosphere a bit, telling them stories of his childhood and of a young grimmjow. It's seems like grimmjow has always been hot headed, in his young age and a trouble maker. Apparently he got in fights like every day at school, which makes him a hypocrite for making it such a big deal when Keni got into a fight.

After dinner Aiko and Gunter said they good byes and left. Nel slowly close the front door after waving bye. She suddenly felt sick and ran to the bath room to vomit all the food she just ate.

Lately she hasn't been feeling well, this is the 3rd time she had vomited during these passed weeks. But she didn't think nothing of it. But it's getting too much, so she needs to see the doctor

The kids were getting ready for bed, Nel tucked them in, and went to have a shower herself.

Grimmjow was no where to be found, so he was probably in his room.

Nel felt so stressed out, she couldn't take it anymore, she had saved up almost all of the money grimmjow paid her, she was thinking of moving away, and start her studies again. After all grimmjow clearly told her she can leave anytime when she wants to. It's seems like he didn't want her around. She was just an "easy fuck". That's the exact words he said.

Nel knew she was still young after all. She was now 20 which meant she still had a chance to go university and continue her studies. She loved school, she was natural smart. She always got the highest grade. Before stopping going university she was studying Accountancy and finance business management and she loved it, she loved maths in general and problem solving.

Nel quickly scrubbed herself with soap and rinsed out. She left for bed, and laid down reminiscing on what happened over the few months.

0000000000000000000000000000

This chapter is so short yeah I know lol. But working on telling you guys of the situation 2 months ago


	9. Chapter 9

**Flash back**

_It was now winter, Nels birthday and Christmas was coming._

_Nel was finally turning 20 and she was excited, Tia called her and said they should go out. Nel was going to refuse since she had to look after the kids and she knew grimmjow would never do it even if she pleaded on her knees. Tia had told her not to worry about the kids that she will work something out._

_So here they were in one of karukura well known club, it was actually owned by renji. Tia and renji met through shinji. Which Tia introduced renji to Nel. Renji was as tall as and curvy as shinji, they were basically the same, but renji was probably more prettier. She had strong sex appeal, she doesn't even have to try be sexy, just the way she looks is enough._

_Tia came over at the house to get me ready. She said I can't dress to save my life. I was a bit offended but I knew it was true. I guess I just don't bother since I never go anywhere. But that doesn't mean I can't dress I just chose not to dress._

_I was dressed in a mini bandage dress it was about 3-4 inch above my knees. It covered my curves nicely. I didn't even know I was that curvy. I kept staring at myself in the mirror. I wore nude stilettos, I had my hair out, side swept waves. I had light make up since I don't really need a lot._

_We sat down at the VIP area, now it was just me renji and Tia. I don't know who else Tia invited, she said I should just wait and see._

_000000000000000000000000000_

_Nel was casually sipping on her drink, wheb voices of people started to approach them, she was seated her back facing them, so she didn't want to turn around._

_"Happy Birthday Nel!" Shinji was the first one who sat next to Nel and hugged her. _

_"Thank you shinji" Nel said smiling_

_Shinji passed Nel her present which was in a gift bag. Nel took it out to see a Christian louboutin shoe box which contained black stiletto heels. Nel gasp._

_"You really shouldn't, I can't take this" Nel said_

_"Does it cost more then what Grimm pays you" Nnoitra said grinning_

_Nel turned around to see who it was, Nnoitra stood infront of her and behind him stood stark, byakuya, shushei and Grimmjow who locked eyes with Nel. Nel blushed and quickly looked away. _

_"Emm,no, it's just uh..." Nel stumbled with her words_

_"I'm just messing with you" Nnoitra said and sat down next to shinji who was grinning like an idiot._

_Byakuya came and sat next to renji who had her hands folded. Byakuya quickly kissed her cheek when no one else was looking, but Nel seemed to notice as she blushed even redder. _

_Stark came and sat down, quickly saying "happy birthday"_

_Shushei sat next to stark also saying happy birthday. Grimmjow sat between Tia and Nnoitra without saying Anything._

_"Well Nel looks absolutely eatable" Nnoitra whispered in Grimmjows ears._

_Grimmjow snorted and shook his head. Nnoitra go up, pulling shinji with him. "Well let's dance" Nnoitra said loudly and walked to dance floor with shinji who looked annoyed._

_Stark also got up locking eye with Tia. He then left disappearing in the dance floor, after about two minutes Tia also got up saying something about getting more drinks. Byakuya and renji smirked, it's seems they knew where exactly she was going too. _

_Renji got up, she said she needs to check her workers she also asked me if I wanted her to put my present in safe place, I gave it to her and she left, byakuya followed after her. _

_Well what a great birthday, Nel thought _

_"So Nel how old are you now" shushie asked_

_"Oh, um 20" Nel said nervously _

_Shushei was hot, he was well built and seemed younger than all of them._

_"I'm still 19, can't wait to turn 20" shushei said and grinned at Nel _

_Nel looked at shushie and then at grimmjow who looked like his been staring at her all a long, Nel blushed and quickly looked away. _

_Grimmjow smirked. _

_"You're probably thinking, why I hang out with these old men right" Shushei said smiling _

_Grimmjow snorted_

_"Well my boyfriend Kensei, introduced me to grimmjow, I finished university at an early age, since I'm so smart, I needed a job, grimmjow liked me and got me in, that's how I met the rest through grimmjow and Kensie"_

_"Oh, but.."_

_"Kensei is currently in America, he works there, one of Grimmjows company, patenra" Shushei said and smiled _

_"Oh cool" Nel said and smiled back_

_Shushei was gay, but you wouldn't think so, but he was so cute and nice. Nel thought _

_"Well Tia is taking too long with those drinks, let me go and get some" shushie got up and left._

_Nel felt so uncomfortable. Grimmjow kept staring and she was blushing so much, she quickly gulped her drink down._

_"Slow down there"_

_"WHA" Nel asked dumbly _

_Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head " I said slow down, the drink ain't running away"_

_"Oh, sorry grimmjowsama" _

_"Just call me grimmjow" _

_Nel quickly just nodded._

_"I like your hair like that" grimmjow said casually sipping his drink_

_Nel who was also sipping her drink nearly choked, and started coughing. _

_A class of vodka was accidently knocked off of the table by Nel, and everything spilled on her dress._

_"Aww, shit" Nel whined_

_grimmjow let his eyes travel up and down of Nel and smirked _

_"Come, let's get you cleaned up" grimmjow said as he got up_

_Nel stared at him dumbfound and slowly got up. This isn't good, grimmjow was being too nice, she liked it but it was too good to be true, maybe because it was her birthday_

_Grimmjow asked renji for her office key, saying that Nels dressed was stained she needed to clean up. Renji passed the key to grimmjow and went back to her work, byakuya was staring at grimmjow with knowing look, grimmjow just smirked and made his way to the office pulling Nel with him._

_They went in and grimmjow closed the door. Nel quickly got some tissue to wipe her thighs. The drink she was holding spilled between her cleavage. She was trying to wipe it when grimmjow said_

_"Let me help you with that" Nel froze, she literally couldn't move._

_Grimmjow slowly approached Nel until he was in front of her. He locked eyes with Nel looking down at her, Nel was around 5ft7.5, but because she was wearing heels now she was around 5ft 11 but because of Grimmjows 6ft3 height she was still short even with heels. grimmjow slowly reached for the tissue in Nels hand without breaking eye contact _

_Grimmjow snaked his free hand around Nels waist to hold her in place. Nels knees felt weak, if it wasn't for grimmjow holding her she probably would of fainted. She had always known grimmjow was good looking, but up close he was a god. His skin was flawless, his lips looked soft, his ocean blue eyes were beautiful and no once did they waver they were intense filled with lust. _

_Grimmjow slowly started cleaning Nels cleavage, or should I say massaging it. Nel let out a moan, it wasn't loud but grimmjow managed to hear it. Grimmjow unlocked eyes with Nel and quickly scanned the room, the was a camera in the far conner where grimmjow was facing, he smirked at the camera and quickly locked eyes with Nel again. Nel was trying hard not to let another moan excape. Grimmjow bent down and quickly brushed his lips passed Nels, Nel whimpered._

_Grimmjow smirked_

_X_

_If you don't like gay people, FUCK YOU. Lol don't read the story? I don't care._

_If your wondering why I made fem renji and shinji, I have plans for them, I needed them to be fem so sorry, don't kill me. _

_Am I the only one who thinks Kensei is so hot _

_All I'm gonna ask his for you guys to review. I'm going back to school next week. The more reviews I get the sooner I update._


	10. Chapter 10

_Grimmjow smirked _

_000000000000000000000000000_

_Grimmjow let the tissue go, and it dropped on the floor. He snaked his now other free hand, now holding Nels waist with both hands, and pulled her forward until her breast touched his chest. He bent down even more tracing his tongue across Nels chest and nibbling Nels collarbones. Nel whimpered and then moaned._

_Grimmjow moved his hands down Nels ass and gave it a squeeze. He picked her up by her ass and set her on the desk. Luckily The desk was empty. He set himself between Nels legs, running his hands on Her thighs massaging it while he continue to nibble on Nels collar bones and neck._

_"G-grim- Grimmjow" Nel gasp_

_"Ssshh" grimmjow whispered to Nel bitting her ears. His hands pushed Nels dress up. She wore lace lingering, they were red lace pants. Grimmjow traced his tongue along Nels draw line and sucked on her bottom lip. He squeezes Nels ass again, making her gasp, he pushed his tongue in Nels mouth as Nel started to respond back, they both battled for dominance until grimmjow won. He casually dominated the kiss. Nel let go of the desk and wrapped her hands around Grimmjows shoulders holding the back of his neck._

_Grimmjow slowly pulled down each of Nels dress straps one by one revealing Nels red lace bra. He reached one of his hand on Nels back clicking and undoing her bra and let it fall. Her breast were medium size and picky, some people would probably think she got it done because of how pecky they were even though she had quite big breast. Grimmjow reached for one of Nels nipple toying with it. He twisted and twisted enjoying Nels moans and whimpers. Grimmjow went down on Nels nipple grabbing it in his mouth, circling his tongue around it._

_"A-ahhh" Nel moaned_

_Grimmjow continued to move his sinful tongue around Nels nipple and slowly sucked on it teasing her. He then moved on to the other nipple whilst using his fingers to play with the other one. _

_After about 7 minutes teasing Nels nipple, grimmjow let go and moved his mouth back on Nels neck bitting and nibbling. _

_Grimmjow pulled down Nels wet pants spreading her legs out even more. He reached his middle finger rubbing it on Nels clit._

_"Oh god" Nel whimpered_

_Grimmjow continued to rub until he put the finger in Nels entrance. He thrust his finger in and out slowly and added a second one fingering Nel, he scissors her trying to open her up a bit. _

_By this time Nel was wet and panting. She hadn't had sex since Aizen. She was sexually frustrated and she didn't even know it until now. The way she was so sensitive and they way her body was responding to Grimmjows touch._

_Grimmjow started to speed up his fingers thrusting in Nel._

_"I-I'm, ahhh cu-cum" nel saw white as she came._

_grimmjow took his fingers out to lick it dry and locking eyes with Nel whilst doing it._

_Nel was blushing red at this point, she couldn't believe grimmjow had just Donne that, she was so embarrassed. _

_Grimmjow undone his zip, lowered his boxers as he pulled out his manhood. Nels eyes grew wide, no way was that going to fit in. He looked about 9-10 inch and he was so thick. Grimmjow smirked and slowly started to pump himself, sliding his hand up and down, he laid Nel completely on the desk and positioned himself on Nels entrance. He slowly slided himself in, in one goal._

_Fuck, she's tight! Grimmjow thought _

_Nel screamed, it hurt so much, grimmjow was too big for her. Sossuke wasn't that big._

_Grimmjow started to move slowly, both hand holding Nels hips as she laid down on the desk. _

_Grimmjow started to speed his thrust up, going deeper into Nel. _

_"Ahhh_uhh oh Ma god" Nel moaned_

_"Shit" grimmjow gritted his teeth_

_The room was filled with pants and moans, Nel was seeing white. Grimmjow couldn't help but pound into Nel again and again. Her walls fighting on his cock felt so good. _

_"Turn around, go on all fours" grimmjow gritted out._

_Nel obeyed, but her legs felt weak. They were literally shaking. By this time she only had her dress rolled up and down above her waist. _

_Grimmjow slammed back into Nel, making her let out a loud moan._

_"GRI-grim-JOW" Nel moaned out again and again_

_"You like that?, you like my hard big cock pounding into your pussy, right" grimmjow gritted out and pulling Nels ass higher, she was slowly losing her balance making her to low._

_"Mmm" that was all Nel managed to let out._

_Nels eyes rolled back, she felt as if she was going to pass it. It felt amazing, grimmjow had great stamina._

_"Cum, I'm gonna" Nel came for the 3rd time. She couldn't take it anymore, her legs felt weak but it felt so good, being fucked like that._

_Grimmjow sat on the chair pulling Nel on him. He was still hard, he couldn't get enough. Nels legs were on both sides of Grimmjows. Grimmjow helped Nel to settle herself on his manhood holding her hips. Nel slowly started to go up and down on grimmjow, grimmjow was meeting her half way, thrusting up. _

_"Ah, ahh" Nel moaned out_

_She wrapped her hands around Grimmjows neck, and layed her head on his chest, breathing heavily, she was close again. _

_"Please, I-can't ahhh, I'm gonna ah" Nel came for the 4th time in 35 minutes. Grimmjow continue to thrust a few more times until her also came. They were both panting harshly. _

_"Happy birthday" grimmjow said pulling out of Nel smirking. He fixed himself up and left the office leaving the door open._

_X_

_It's not me, it's grimmjow, his so evil!_

_Please leave some reviews_


	11. Chapter 11

___"Happy birthday" grimmjow said pulling out of Nel smirking. He fixed himself up and left the office leaving the door open._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Nel stared at the open door that grimmjow just walked out of. She felt do dirty, how can she fuck her friends cousin in someone else's office. It's not like her Renji were friends like that. They just met for fuck sake. She couldn't go out threre. _

_Nel quickly cleaned her self, got herself together and left the office not before making sure every was in place, but she failed to realised the camera in the far corner. _

_0000000000000000000000000000_

_"Mmmm" Tia moaned out _

_Stark had his hand wrapped around Tia's waist. He currently kissing her neck._

_"W-we ah should. Mmmmm go bakkkk" Tia stuttered_

_"Yeah, we probably should" stark mumbled on Tia's neck._

_000000000000000000000000000_

_Byakuya and renji sat down talking, Shushei was on his phone typing away. _

_Grimmjow came and sat down next to Shushei_

_"Where's Nel" Renji asked_

_Grimmjow shrugged and poured himself a drink. Byakuya glared at grimmjow. _

_Stark walked to where the rest were and sat down with Tia following behind._

_"Where's Nel"_

_"I'm here" Nel said slowly appearing out of no where, she couldn't make eye contact with grimmjow._

_There only seat left was next to grimmjow. She stared at the seat wearily._

_"I don't feel well, sorry Tia but I wanna go home" Nel said looking Tia with pleaded eyes._

_Tia frowned, "ok, let's get you home"_

_00000000000000000000000000000_

_Tia dropped Nel, at the house, but she didn't get out of the car._

_"What's wrong Nel? Is it something grimmjow said" Tia asked concerned _

_Nel shook her head, no "it's nothing I just don't feel well, you. I will see you later"_

_"Itee and tell Yumi I'm waiting for her to hurry up" Tia said_

_Nel nodded and got out of the car._

_When Nel entered the kids were playing with Yumi, a girl that Tia paid to babysit for Nel. _

_"HEY NEL" Ayako and Keni both said in unison when they saw Nel walk in._

_"Mama" Daichi said smiling at Nel_

_"Hey baby" Nel picked up the little kid and kissed his forehead._

_Nel told Yumi that Tia was waiting, Yumi said bye to Nel and the kids and left._

_"Let's get you guys ready for bed"_

_Nel got the kids in bed in 30 minutes than you had her own shower, just as she was able to drift to sleep the house phone rang_

_Nel went to pick the phone up._

_"Hello?" Nel said_

_"NEL, it's Nnoitra and Grimmjow, they just got in an serious accident. Stark concerned voice sounded through the phone._

_Nel stayed quiet not knowing what say, she knew Tia was with stark and she could crying at the background._

_"Ok I'll get the kids ready and get a taxi, what's the name of the hospital did they take him to?" Nel asked calmly _

_Stark told Nel the address and hang up. Nel was shaking by this time. Even though grimmjow was a bustard she still cared about the guy. _

_Nel quickly got the kids and left for Grimmjows mother hospital. In the Keni kept asking question and Nel didn't know to say._

_Should be like oh your father had a seriously accident which could lead to death?. Na she couldn't, she remembered loosing her parents in an accident, she cried and cried. She didn't want Keni to go through the same thing she did. She wondered how shinji was, Nnoitra must of been in the same car._

_They arrived at the hospital in 40 minutes. Nel walked in the entrance seeing Aiko stark shinji byakuya renji and Tia. Stark has his arms wrapped around Tia. Shinji was crying in Renjis arms, byakuya was speaking to Aiko who looked broken. _

_"How are they" Nel asked concerned _

_Aiko grabbed Keni hugging him tightly, "daddy would be find" Aiko assured the child._

_Keni looked at his grandma confused. _

_"He doesn't know, I didn't know what to say to him sorry" Nel said_

_"It's fine Nel" Aiko said smiling at Nel sadly._

_Aiko slowly explained to Keni what happened. The little boy burst out crying on his grandmother._

_What shocked everyone was when Daichi started to cry._

_"Mama, k-Keni sud" Daichi said hugging Nel tightly around her neck._

_"Shhh" it's fine Daichi, Nel told Daichi_

_After an hour the door in charge of grimmjow came of the surgery room_

_"He's condition is critical, we found a billet in his right shoulder, I thought it was just a car accident but it seems to be more, he lost a lot of blood and has a deep cut on his chest which was caused by the car accident, he's a bit stable now compare to the other victim were still working on" the doctor quickly explained_

_"I'm sorry ma'm but were not sure if your nephew will make it, I can't promise anything" the doctor quickly added and left._

_Shinji dropped on the floor bowling_

_"N-noitraaa, don't do this to me" shinji sobbed_

_"I-I can't take this, wahh. aaa-bout our little baby, I-I'm pregnant for you! Now your just goooona lea-ve me" shinji said clutching her sides._

_X_

_Well karma is a bitch grimmjow_

_But why nnoitra?_

_Poor shinji, ehehe I'm so evil._


	12. Chapter 12

_"I-I can't take this, wahh. aaa-bout our little baby, I-I'm pregnant for you! Now your just goooona lea-ve me" shinji said clutching her sides._

_Everyone stared at shinji wide eye._

_Shinji continued to sob. Renji sat shinji on a bench._

_"I, I just. I mean. Hhe. Doesn't even know!" Shinji cried out_

_Aiko was pacing around. Stark sat Tia down. Byakuya and Shunshei staid standing. Nel sat down carrying a sleeping Daichi. Keni and Ayako were sleeping on each other._

_2 hours later, everyone were still at the hospital._

_The clock was ticking and everyone started growing impatience. Renji was able to calm shinji down a bit. _

_A man dressed in a doctors uniform approached the group._

_"Ma'm, I was in charge of Nnoitra surgery, we found 3 bullets and he lost a lot of blood. I'm sorry ma'm..."_

_**End of flash back part 1.**_

00000000000000000000000000000

Nel was brought out of her thoughts by loud bang. She quickly got up and went to check it. It was probably grimmjow, since the accident he had and the scar he was left with he became insecure and kind of depressed. He will punch the wall, throw things out of frustration. Plus he blamed himself for everything, he was the target, but his cousin got caught up on his shit.

Nel peeked out of the corridor and went back to bed.

0000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Nel woke up at 9am since the kids were on their Christmas break. Nel decided to drop at the hospital.

Nel got the kids ready and went to a small house hospital in the neighbourhood.

Nel waited for her. Name to be call up. Ayako and Keni were playing in the children's playing area. Nels name was called up, she told the kids to stay put, she won't take long.

"Miss Tu..." The young doctor said

"Erm just call me Neliel" Nel said

"I'm doctor Ichigo kurosaki, I'm taking over my father today, I hope you don't mind" The doctor said

"Oh, no" Nel nervously said.

The doctor was so pretty in a manly way. Nel thought.

"So, how can I help you today" the doctor asked smiling at Nel

"Yes, lately I've been sick, every time I eat, I'll just vomit it back out" Nel said

Dr kurosaki looked at Nel then at Daichi.

"Have you had a pregnancy test miss Nelliel?" Dr kurosaki asked

Nel frowned " pregnancy test, no" Nel said shaking her head

"Y-you donn. Think it's that right?" Nel asked unsure

Dr kurosaki go up and went to one of the cupboard to get something. He sat himself back again. Placing a pregnant test before Nel.

"Why don't you use the bathroom, I will wait here" the doctor said pointing at a door

Nel slowly got up, she felt so weak. She loved children but another one! Plus Grimmjows, she's was dreading it.

After a 2 minutes Nel came out with the test. She set on the table waiting for the news that will ruin her even more.

After a few more minutes the doctor picked the pregnancy test up and looked at Nel straight in the eye.

Nel couldn't move, speak or even breath, she was holding her breath. She was dreading what the result was going to be so much.

"The test is positive, you're pregnant" the dr said

Tears Nel slowly nodded and got up

"Why don't you film so form for the checking of the babies progress" dr proposed

"Emm, I'm moving away, so..."

"Okay I understand, nice to meet you"

Nel shook hands with the doctor and left.

0000000000000000000000000000000

When Nel got back home it was quiet, which means grimmjow was either in his room or out.

The kids went to play. Daichi was sleeping. Nel went to make some lunch. Christmas was soon she will stay for Christmas and then leave.

Nel quickly made lunch and served the kids. She will need to explain to Keni, he'll be upset that Ayako won't be around anymore, but she had to go. She had enough money saved to travel and get a place, pay for Ayako's studies and everything. She also needs to tell Tia, but she'll tell her when she leaves or she'll try stop her, plus she can't tell her that she's pregnAnt for her cousin, no way.

000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, it was Christmas Eve, Nel and the kids decorated the house and set down the Christmas tree and presents, some from Aiko and Gunter.

Grimmjow was watching an old NBA, which Nnoitra was playing in. Nel wanted to speak to him, but she didn't want to disturb him, so she left him.

20 minutes later grimmjow finally changed the Channel. He was watching the news. So Nel came and sat down on another sofa.

"Grimmjowsama, I have something I. Need to tell you"

Grimmjow stared at Nel blankly.

"After tomorrow I'm moving out, I wanna do something with myself you know, thank you for taking me in when I needed a job," Nel said slowly

Grimmjow chuckled.

"The door is widely open, like I give a fuck, stop wasting my time and get out" grimmjow said and got up, to go to the balcony to probably smoke.

Well i expected that, Nel thought.

00000000000000000000000000000

The next day, the kids opened they present. All was left was Grimmjows ones. He was still in bed.

Tia, Aiko, shinji and renji called to wish Nel and the kids merry Christmas, Tia and Aiko asked for grimmjow, but Nel just said he was sleeping.

Later they had their Christmas dinner. Grimmjow went out, probably to drink.

After dinner Nel and the kids sat down watching the grinch.

After the movie was done everyone went to bed, grimmjow still wasn't back.

00000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Nel packed her bags, she was currently packing Ayako, she still hadn't told them anything. She didn't want to ruin their Christmas. After packing the bags, Nel went downstairs where the kids were.

"Can I have a work with you two" Nel said as she sat down on the sofa

Ayako and Keni both walked up to Nel and sat down. Daichi was still playing.

Nel smiled at the two. " Keni, I'm sorry to tell you this at the last minute but, I'm leaving, me Daichi and Ayako are both moving away from here" Nel said sadly

"Why" Keni asked as tears started to pour out, is it Dad?

"No, it's just that, I want to study, do something else" Nel said

"But you can study here" Keni said as tears kept pouring out

"I'm sorry, I already booked the flight, but I promise you one day you'll see Ayako again" Nel said as he hugged the little child

"Nel?" Keni whispered

"Mmm" Nel whispered back still hugging the little child

"Can I call you mum?, I know that..."

"Yeah you can hunny" Nel whispered

Ayako stayed quiet but he was crying too.

000000000000000000000000000000

When grimmjow got back since yesterday, it was also time for Nel to go catch her plane.

The kids had played. Ayako have Keni a picture of himself and Keni did the same. They told one and another not to forget each other. It was so cute, Keni kissed Daichi goodbye and hugged Nel.

Nel took their belongings downstairs with the help of Keni and Ayako. Nel called a taxi and they were already waiting outside.

Keni was now sobbing on Ayako.

"Goodbye Grimmjowsama" Nel said slowly but loudly enough for grimmjow was sat on the sofa to hear.

Grimmjow didn't bulge, he kept his eyes on the TV.

Nel kissed Keni's forehead, and left to get in the taxi. Keni who was standing at the door watching and waving was crying so much at this point.

"I love you mum" he slowly whispered.

The End

Oh don't kill me.

Don't worry this is just the end of part one! I'm starting a new story which is part 2! (Couple years later)

Or should I just continue it on this one. Hmm

And there's another flash back two.

Leave reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

This is just a quick notice.

I have made a view changes with Ayako and Keni age so it's nothing big. I had to because of the part two of the story which I'm so excited to write, I've already started it.

In this story I said Keni was 6 then turned to 7 but I'm going to change that to 10 and then he turned 11

Which will make Keni 9 at the begin and then turned to 10

I hope you guys don't mind. I just need both of them a bit more grown up for the second part.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, check my stories, part two of must I love a manwho doesn't love me is up.

Its called Until you love me again!

read and let me know what you think. Thank you


End file.
